Mobile communication devices are in widespread use, and are manufactured in a variety of form factors. One of the most popular form factors is a folding or “clamshell” design. The clamshell design has two major body segments connected by a hinge, and the two body segments rotate with respect to each other between an open position and a closed position. Typically one body segment contains a display for displaying information, and an earpiece speaker for playing received audio and voice signals, such as, for example, during calls. The other body segment contains a keypad and other buttons to allow the user to enter data and otherwise control the operation of the mobile communication device. Users typically keep the clamshell type mobile communication device closed until they wish to engage in a call, either upon answering a call or when initiating a call.
Clamshell mobile communication devices present some problems, however. For example, one service that is in widespread use is so called “caller ID” which allows a receiving mobile communication device to display the calling number and other information of the party calling the mobile communication device. However, with a typical clamshell mobile communication device. The user must open the mobile communication device to see the display and the caller ID information. Many users have expressed an interest in being able to see the caller ID information upon receiving a call alert without having to open the mobile communication device to view the display. Some users set their mobile communication device so that it automatically answers the call upon being opened.
One solution that has been implemented to solve this problem is the provide a second, smaller display on the outside of the clamshell so that when a call comes in the caller ID information can be displayed on the outside display, allowing the user to decide if it is a call that the user wants to answer at that moment. The problem with this approach is that it increases the cost of the mobile communication device by a significant amount, and may increase the thickness of the mobile communication device to accommodate the additional display. Typically the display is among the most expensive, if not the most expensive component in the mobile communication device. Therefore there is a need for a means by which a user can see the display while the clamshell mobile communication device is in the closed position without the additional cost of a second display.